Of Love and Sorercers
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: A Mordern Hey Arnold! Sword-n-Sorcery fanfic join Aronold Gerald phoebe as they fight for thier lives agaisht Baron and his sorcrous family and watch as Arnold finds his one true love a handsmone sorcerer named Sersi can there love overcome evil.


**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Duplication without written permission is prohibited and steal if you wanna I will **FIND YOU**. I don't own and will never own Hey Arnold and Unfortunately I don't own these guys and I'm also not making any money with this. With the amount of fanfiction I've been reading lately they might own me though.;)

**Content Code Warnings**(every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do not accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP, Rape. This story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside.

Darkness fell quickly upon the land Sir Gerald a noble and brave knight race time he knew it was wrong but he had no choice he had to get Arnold to get heal and only one person Gerald knew could heal him and that person was considered a someone who the great Boron himself said was dangerous but to hell with the Baron and his evil witch daughter.

"I'll see her burned for this."

"Gerald how much longer I 'm hungry"

"Your big ass is always hungry but me I need a new wardrobe after this.

"Lady Ronda, Harold will you both be quiet we are about to enter the lands of the evil sorcerer Sersi himself."

Gerald rolled his eyes

"He is no more evil then me you or….Arnold"

"Sorry Gerald" both said

As the lesser moon of the sky of Bimoral settled into its final phase, Sir Gerald desperate eyes finally found the elation they sought – a tiny cottage just on the rim of a line of mountains, a dim candle's light in a window winking at him. He let out cried of joy as he the car sped toward the little house.

Stopping just along the edge of the porch, Sir Gerald threw himself off the trunk, suppressing a pained grunt. The dark crimson of his tunic could not hide the tell-tale bleeding along his left thigh, or any of the plethora of wounds he'd suffered, for that matter. With luck, the infection would merely be severe instead of life threatening, and he tended to be a very lucky man. He quickly limped to the front door, banged on it roughly,

With the help of his fellow Knights Harold, Stinky and Sid He gently lifted the uncooperative burden into his arms and hobbled up to the door once more, raising his fist to give it another pounding, when it snapped open abruptly.

Revealing Sersi an exceptional beauty He was Tall, slender/muscular, flawless and beautiful according to fashion experts .

He was breathtakingly beautiful possessing the most delicate features of any other male. He was Tall, slender/muscular, flawless and beautiful according to fashion flawless skin mirrored pale porcelain. It was unblemished, smooth and silky to the touch. He possessed hair that was long, platinum and silk smooth and had an almost forbidden touch. His lashes were long and his lovely eyes were almond shaped. They were a startling shade of brilliant blue like diamonds. His nose was straighter than a line drawn with a ruler and his cheekbones His lips were full, sensual and pinker than cherry blossoms floating in a pool of warm blood

Needless to say he was a breathtakingly beautiful male, and caught a good deal of attention from others with an air of grace that made him seem like he was gliding when he walks, and seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow as he passed it was obvious to all his beauty dimmed everyone else by comparison it was so powerful If someone ever looked at him one time they either hated him instantly or were in love with him.

People couldn't help but stare at him. Some couldn't stop drooling over his uncannily curvaceous, yet still somehow-perfect form; or the way his sense of artistic fashion brought out the best in his curves and skin-tone. Then, there were others the one he knew secretly hated him, wanted to insult and slander him, and would even kill him given the chance.

But that was the price of beauty but he was different he was elegant without trying, fashionable without effort, stunning without magic . He is ten times more beautiful than any being a person can think of. If you were to even look at him you will instantly fall in love. He is the most beautiful male in the world. He can appeal to however the person imagines, never staying the same. He can change his hair color, eye color, and overall physical appearance. He is so beautiful that when a person first sees him, before they see his true beauty, they see the person that they love (or loved). Words where hard to describe him but exceptional, mesmerizing and unforgettable where a good place to start.

His outfit consists of long red opera gloves, red leather pants that disappear seamlessly into knee high platform boots, a red belt and choker and a Red leather top (that looked like a bodice) that leaves his muscular midriff exposed and has a long red cape that emerges from the chest and exposed shoulders

For a while they couldn't turn away for his marvelous beauty

What's the meaning of this?" He growled, nearing his visitors. "Pounding on my door in the middle of the night? How dare you -!"

At his words it was if the spell was broken and the others looked at Gerald

"Sersi," Gerald interrupted, his voice both firm and pleading – and he stopped. The man narrowed his eyes, his angst draining away the moment he heard his voice.

"Gerald?" he said softly.

"We need help"

Sersi blinked in confusion. "Us? You and your friends?"

But Gerald had maneuvered past him and into the cottage it was to be larger on the inside than it appears to be on the outside, most likely with the Undetectable Extension Charm it had 12-bedrooms with an built-in Jacuzzi

"Now what in the hell is going on Gerald?"

Amongst the bigger settings was the dining table, which Gerald swept clear with one arm while holding the prized freight with the other, promptly putting it down on the cleared space when done.

"Hey!" Sersi yelled. "I'll have you know I plan to eat breakfast on that tomorrow! What right do you think you have to barge in here and leave that filthy load on my table?"

In answer, Gerald fumbled around one side of the covering, unfurling a stitching that kept two sides closely bound together. It fell open. Revealed underneath was a face – the face of an unconscious young man, no more than 20. He had yellow hair, the color of cornflower, which lay in a tangled mess around his head.

The head had a distinctive shape to it; one that even the kindest observer would have to admit was rather … almond-like. It did not, however, distract from a natural, unobtrusive handsomeness. If anything, a sense of almost endearing helplessness framed his face, aided in no small part by his ragged breathing.

"My god what in the name of the gods happened, why he's been curse but by whom?" said Sersi

"Helga but I don't know why?"

"No one knows it was Helga why would she do to her husband to be?" said Ronda

Sersi immediately moved to the insensate boy, ripping at the covering around him.

"Get this off him," he ordered.

Gerald complied, and soon the covering was off, but Sersi was still working with the boy's shirt. Gerald reached to help him lift it off, but he tore it open with one effortless yank.

What they saw underneath made their blood run cold. The boy's chest looked blackened and dead almost like a corpse parts of it was starting to peel in a few minutes or hours the boy would be dead.

Sid and Stinky fainted Ronda looked on in horror and Harold vomited Sersi knew this curse well This curse was designed to infect anyone who dared to pissed off the caster, causing them to die quickly.

The curse spreads rapidly upon contact with the person and causes them to die in a painful and humiliating way moments after but those with prodigious skill may contain or temporarily halt the effects of this curse. In one case, this lead the quarantined section to look blackened and dead. The containment did not hold indefinitely, as the curse continued to slowly spread and eventually kill the victim and if the enchanter didn't hurry Arnold would die.

As quick as lighting he got everything he needed luckily he had a number of potions prepared for such an emergency he took a goblet filled with golden liquid and force the young man to drink while he muttered "Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur"

His hands glowed and the curse was starting to reverse luckily he learned advanced healing magic form the three sisters

Such a spell had to be repeated three times in a row to have maximum effect The first time it is used, the flow of blood eases up; the second time causes the wounds to knit; the third time removes most visible injuries near-instantly but the man still had more injuries like broken bones.

"What happen to him? Brackium Emendo"

The bones mended but still more healing was needed

At Ronda's gasp, he cast a glance at them over his shoulder. "From now on, total silence." There was no arguing with the emphasis he put on the last two words. Everyone stumbled backward into a nearby chair, intent on obeying while the sorcerer contained while muttering several incantations.

Gerald look at Sersi sorcerer was not the right word for this guy was an enchanter was more like it he has several

Characteristics befitting the name, stunning physical beauty, a powerful command over a wicked amount of sorcery, and a delight in humiliation.

They all knew the real reason the Baron sent him here he was afraid of his magic when certainly it out classed that of his sorceress daughter Helga.

"There I have done all I could now just what the hell happened?" said Sersi as he helped the knight to his knees, and then wrapped his arm around his shoulder, steadying him to his feet. "How is he?" he asked, as the other steered him back to his chair.

"Good" Sersi explained. "The curse is coursing through his body but it will be gone in the morn hmm be back."

He lit out of the room again, he returned shortly with a cache of bottles, sponges and rags, as well as a small stool. Placing his items near Gerald's chair, he pulled out a thick blanket from under his arm, and gingerly placed it over the Arnold's naked body. He then seated himself on the stool, pulled nearer to Gerald, and began working among the potions and powders.

"There is food and clothes in the next room everyone I have much healing to do"

Everyone left leaving Gerald with Sersi

"Off with your stuff. Armor, boots, tunic and undershirt,"

He said, as he mixed a particularly potent remedy. "And not one complaint about the smell."

Gerald looked perplexed. "What about him?" he asked, with a nod toward Arnold, but still fumbling with his belt and outer garments.

"Like I said if the gods are kind they will heal him but just what happened"

"Helga cursed him I know she did but no proof." said the dark skinned knight "Woo what the hell is that smell my gods"

"What did I say, anyway now why would Lady Pataki curse him she….loves him"

"Something funny has been going on first Helga sister Olga comes home."

"I thought the Baron sent her to marry the Viscount for Eternia" said Sersi

"He did but he fell sick and died three weeks ago leaving Olga everything"

"Now I remember but I heard it was sorcery that killed him they claimed a devil woman put a dark curse on him using magic most foul"

"I see, so the whole family has been acting odd for weeks

my wife even hard Helga yell you stupid Bitch why did you do it our plans could be ruined."

"Really hmm odd yes the people claimed witchcraft and I supposed you know of the rumors of the Nazgûl"

Gerald was still yes he did hear of them.

The first rumors of the inscrutable creatures of Dark Magic filtered down into the cities via drunken farmhands and traders, known to be susceptible to even the most incredible legends and stories. The Hill folk were like that. Their religion, medical practices – every aspect of their culture, in fact, was rooted in tall tales and myths. So when they first started chattering about the recently interred dead suddenly jumping up and crowding around the larger villages, their stories were seen as no more than the rambling of yokels. The excited terror in their eyes when they described black clouds of unearthly, monsters of all shapes and sizes along with nine riders of evil served only to make such fiction all the more laughable.

"Just what are they again?"

"Long ago Those who used to be mighty in their day, kings, sorcerers, and warriors of old. They obtained glory and great wealth, yet it turned to their undoing. They had, as it seemed, unending life, yet life became unendurable to them. They could walk, if they would, unseen by all eyes in this world beneath the sun, and they could see things in worlds invisible to mortal men; but too often they beheld only the phantoms and delusions of Cally a powerful yet evil witch whose magic was legendary. And one by one, sooner or later, according to their native strength and to the good or evil of their wills in the beginning, they fell under the thralldom of the witch that they bore and of the domination of the One which was Cally. And they became forever invisible save to her who commands them , and they entered into the realm of shadows. The Nazgûl were they, the Ringwraiths they were also known the Enemy's most terrible servants darkness went with them, and they cried with the voices of death."

"Wait Cally I heard of her?"

"A powerful sorceress who used her power to one by one have the knights succumbed to her power, becoming a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake till she was banished from this world as without her power to animate them, they became lifeless. It is said they can wake again if one was strong enough to summon them. While summoned, no weapon can harm or kill the Knights; only if the spell animating them is broken can they be stopped."

"So tell do you think Helga can do it you know summon them?" asked the dark skinned knight

"Not alone she only has half the skill to."

The young sorcerer stood up

"Be right back I need to put up some protective charms "

He went out side and raised his hands and chanted

"Salvio Hexia, Cave Inimicum, Protego, Protego Duo, Protego Horribilis , Protego Totalum, Repello Inimicum Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri."

Sersi let out a sigh all this talk of evil sorceresses foul things from hell made him nervous so he erected powerful protection spells to keep them safe tomorrow he would move the house maybe near a quaint village.

"So you're that scared huh?" said Voice

"Oh Gerald yeah I guess hmm better check to make sure you weren't followed though my spells should keep any evil out."

"What were they?"

"Charms"

"And a charm is what again"

"A charm is a type of enchantment that causes an object to behave in a way that is not otherwise normal for that object. A "charm" is a rather arbitrary designation for spells that are not classified as Transfiguration or transmogrifications (spells that change the inherent nature of an object). The color change charm causes something to flash different colors; the Levitation or hover charm causes an object to levitate; the Cheering Charm improves upon a creature's mood. An object that has a lasting charm placed on it is called bewitched.

A Charm might cause something to flash different colors. It might cause an object to levitate or even fly through the air. Charms can make a person laugh or dance or even create a bubble of breathable air around a person's head. In all of these cases, the object or the person doesn't really change, they just do something unexpected. Some Charms can be extremely powerful. The Fidelius Charm, for example, can completely hide a person or a place in such a way that no one can find them unless they are given the location by a Secret Keeper. Memory Charms can be so strong that they completely remove a person's memory or even damage his or her mind permanently."

"You can do a lot with magic huh?" said Gerald

"Yes but I want to know what The Pataki Clan is up to this is most unnerving my Parents Knew the Baron and the Baroness well my mother and the Baroness where like sisters they even learned Sorcery together ."

"I never knew Baroness Miriam was a witch"

"Aye and quite good but she married the Baron and lost her sense of self took to the Ale like water

"Does the Baron use magic"

"Only very little but enough to do some damage" said Sersi

They walked back into the house but Sersi glanced back as if sensing something then he walked back in

*Someone is out there but thankfully my spells I have set before the land prevented them from seeing the house or my guest but if Gerald was followed then he and the others aren't safe especially if Helga, her mother and sister are out there her sister and mother I am not to worried about as Olga is too kind hearted to do real bad spells and Miriam is too drunk to be on her game but Helga she was the most dangerous*

"Are you alright" asked Gerald

"Yes I am come let's eat" said Sersi

Meanwhile in the woods

Lady Olga daughter of Baron and Baroness Pataki hovered on her mop waiting for her sister and mother she was supposed to watch out for Sir Gerald and his friends but alas she lost them her mother drunk as usual was lagging behind so Helga ordered her ahead to catch them or at least see where they went but some force hinder her and now she waited for her sister and mother

"Gee thanks Miriam look what your drunkenness has done and for the love god a vacuum really a vacuum why now a car at least with a horn we honk"

Helga was bad tempered even more so then usual as she flew on her broom she wonder if her love was alright if she had know that he was there she would have cast a different spell but alas she didn't.

She stop in front of Olga

"Ok where did they go"

"Oh I don't know baby sister they just vanished and I tried many different spells but none work I am sorry"

"Well sorry doesn't find Gerald or his loser friends, but what is out here in these god forsaken woods so many days out of town there is a Knight cemetery did he died and they come to bury him or are they seeking help but from whom not many could lift my spell it's as old as time "

"Sersi" said the Baroness

Helga turned

"What?"

"This where Sersi was Banished to years ago remembered"

"Oh that's I remember Daddy doing that yes the meadow of the weeping willows" said Olga

"Oh perfect Sersi my rival I guess that means his cottage is around here somewhere come we search, we will sense the magic they have to be around here somewhere"

"Helga can we take him on he's very powerful" said Olga

"And we are Pataki witches it's in our blood we can take on any sorcerer that dare challenge us" said Helga

Only if Helga knew not twenty feet away was Sersi's home underneath more protection spells then the queen's castle and more then she can hope to brake at least by herself

"What really wrong tell me what's on your mind" said Gerald as he finished his ale

"I sensed magic in the woods just as I completed the spells another few seconds and we would have been seen I will double check on them in a while for now I sense even more magic one weaker then the first the other stronger" said Sersi

"Helga, she found us"

"Not so tall hair my magic protects us for as long as I stand the magic will stand she can never find even if one of us told her we were here"

"Pretty confident huh"

"Very Helga has yet to best me in sorcery of any kind especially spells of protection but enough of that but what could that family be up to it doesn't make sense even by magical standards" said Sersi

He took one look at the dark skinned knight

"So how did you get your wounds?"

"The Baron's thugs before Helga and her family he sent the worst of the worst after us but thankfully we fought and hid"

By now everyone was asleep tired from their long journey but Sersi questioned Gerald for more information

"Once again tell me everything"

It had started weeks ago with the sudden reappearance of Olga the eldest daughter

Thunder and lighting rolled into one, crashing deep in the dark sky. The reflection of the flashes of lightning shimmered off the glowing clouds, glistening like blazes of light. The darkness caused the air to look bleak and grey, the depressing mood lingering on its inhabitants. The rain poured heavily down onto the ground, the storm never ceasing. The heavy drops landed on the ground violently, creating a gloomy fog and a soft mist flowing through the air.

The desolate streets were quiet and barren, as the rain was the only thing that was present in the city currently. The silence, besides the rainfall that was pattering against the streets and buildings, was tortuous to endure.

Gerald, his lady wife and Arnold were having dinner with the Baron and his wife and daughter Gerald and Phoebe because Phoebe was friends with Helga and Arnold because he was to wed Helga.

Gerald hated to be there the Baron was a bastard and his daughter queen of the bitches and the lady baroness was drunk and half falling asleep but he put up with it for his wife for awhile nothing but small talk then out of nowhere

BOOM

Arnold and Gerald being Knights had their swords at the ready and Helga being the witch she was summoned froth magic to attack but then they seen who it was

"Olga"

Olga stood there clothes disheveled looking like a hot mess she looked nothing like she usually did normally she was radiant and beautiful but today she looked like the walking dead

"My husband is dead oh my god Dead!"

Then she fainted

Arnold rushed to her side

"What the seven hells is she raving about" said Helga

She knelt to her

"Wake up for god sakes SMACK…WAKE UP…."

Helga yelled and smacked her sister for ten minutes till Arnold had enough

"Helga use a healing spell or something"

Helga muttered a few incantations and her sister was immediately revived but still shaken

"Now what is going on" asked Arnold gently

"My husband the viscount is dead" said Olga

At this the Baron stood up

"What!"

He rushed at her

"What the fuck happen"

"I don't know the doctors said it happen so quickly then the townspeople accused me since I was a witch but I didn't I….I…" she trailed off there

"Goddamn, wenches take her to her room lock the doors bar the windows seal her magic but make sure she doesn't leave"

Both Helga and Phoebe grabbed the girl and dragged her upstairs while she was raving and their mother went upstairs.

Gerald and Arnold glance at each other meanwhile as Phoebe gathered blankets and warmed some tea

Helga looked at her sis in disgust

"Well what happen?"

"I ran for my life after he died his younger brothers accused me of killing him they sent priest and nuns after me I barely escaped with my life"

"You stupid Bitch why did you do it our plans could be ruined"

"I am sorry but I had choice but to run"

"No I mean killing the Viscount we need him"

"But I didn't"

It was at this the Baron came in

"YOU OUT" he roared at Phoebe who was only to happy to leave

She told her husband everything and for three days none had see or heard form the Baron or his family but the rumors had not escaped them everyone had heard of the Viscount but everyone knew Olga and knew she could never do anything like this but Hecla the Baron's devil daughter who summoned frogs at kids parties or poisoned the punch at dances.

Everyone hated the youngest Pataki girl so it was natural that they thought it was her that killed her sister's husband in a fit of jealous.

The only ones who thought she didn't do it was Arnold and Phoebe

"Oh my love it's drive me nuts it's so unfair they never even thought to find poof they just assumed I did it I mean kids stuff ok but murder" said Helga at lunch

It was two weeks since Olga's husband's death the Baron smooth things over although it was indeed magic it was another's witch's not his daughter's so he says

"I still can't believe Olga would kill her husband it's so unlike her" said Phoebe

"Well she won't admit it but she did it" Helga said bitterly

"Come on look there is no poof she did it any sorcerer or sorceress could have done it" said Arnold

"Well my money's on Sersi I heard he was doing stuff like this for the right price he could have murdered him and pinned it on my sister" said Helga

Helga laughed it was cold and malicious everyone present hell the entire town knew Helga was Jealous of Sersi when they was young he could outsorce her anytime even in school he was a young progeny just as Arnold wished to a great knight Sersi wished to be a great sorcerer whose magic was known throughout the land

"Helga" Arnold warned

"Yeah in fact I know he did it he was in the area and with his magic second rate as it was-"

"He could still run circles around you in a minute" said Gerald

Helga glared at him

"As I was saying he could have done it but for whom"

"Now Helga we all know Sersi he would never have do something like this his magic is known throughout the land all that is good begins with Sersi" said Phoebe

Arnold couldn't stand one more word he got up and left without so much as a good bye

"My love where in the hell are you going"

Gerald followed

"Hey man wait what's wrong?"

"Nothing Gerald just that I….miss him"

Gerald knew what he meant in his heart Gerald knew Arnold could never love Helga his heart belong to another Sersi the one whom the Baron feared and Helga saw as her rival in magic and for Arnold's heart

"Man go to him leave that bitch I know you love him not her I can hear you panting and moaning his name in your sleep for years listen to me go to him before it's too late"

Arnold shook his head

"I can't I made my choice I chose wrong I should have left when he did I mean would he take me back after what I did?"

"Arnold you were fifteen and sixteen under different light you too would have been together now I say pack your shit say good-bye to the wicked bitch of both the east and west north and south and say hello to the wizard" said Gerald

"Gerald I just can't I need to go for a walk"

Gerald watch with a heavy heart his friend since childhood leave in such confusion and heartache he went back to his wife and they left going about the rest of the day as normal when they return for evening Arnold is not there

"Oh dear where is Arnold I thought he would be home now" said Phoebe

"Yeah where is he I am worried maybe I should go after him"

Suddenly the doors opened and Arnold walked in pale and slightly afraid

"Oh my Arnold are you alright I will fetch some stew and warm blankets"

Without another word Phoebe left

"Arnold what happened to you what's wrong" said Gerald

"I am not sure tonight was hard I just want to go to bed good night" said Arnold

He went pushed past Phoebe and Gerald and into his bedroom

After eating dinner and washing up Gerald and his good wife went to bed

But something was wrong he had trouble sleeping that night his wife was sleeping like a baby she wished they had but him something was wrong and it has to do with Arnold he needed to talk now.

He crept into the bedroom knelt to his friend and whispered

"Arnold man we need to talk"

The handsome knight stirred but didn't wake up or like….

Couldn't

Gerald called him three more times then notice the curse

"Oh my GOD!"

"Gerald what in the heavens is going on here OH MY FUCKING GOD JESUS AND MARY, HUSBAND WHAT IS THAT" screamed Phoebe

"A curse, Arnold met with the devil tonight" said Gerald

He rushed over to Harold hut after he went from being a young butcher he train with Arnold and Gerald to become Knights they along with Stinky and Sid became the youngest Knights in history honored by the Queen herself and all of them owe it to Arnold a great man and now he needed them

Gerald sighed as he finished

"And then we got Stinky and Sid Lady Ronda was with Stinky and the rest well you know" said Gerald

"Oh my lord and you traveled for days on end Spinster End is at least a week or more form Bimoral"

"Yes stopping only for rest and food" '

"And Helga couldn't catch you?" said Sersi

"We stay off the main Rhoads and we had this"

Gerald reached in his pocket a pulled out a charm

"Arnold still had this I think is what save him for all this time"

"My old protection charm the first I ever made I gave it to Arnold on his sixteenth birthday the instructor said it was the most powerful charm he ever seen"

"And it was thank you even before we came you saved him"

"Oh Ger what you said before about him that he still love me was it I mean I don't doubt your words but-"

"Yes my friend even engaged to Helga he loved you and only you"

Sersi fought back tears

"But he wanted Helga I thought he loved her he seemed so sure that night when he asked her for her hand"

"He didn't in fact he was going to marry her as punishment to himself"

"What?"

Gerald nodded

"Yes, he knew what a bitch she is although she did mellow out some in the past few years"

"Oh Gerald I love him so the real reason I left was because he was to marry her my heart couldn't take it especially after he told me he loved me" said Sersi

"Really?"

"Yes after the barn dance we went to his grandparents home how are they by the way"

"Alive and kicking even though they must be close to a hundred"

"Good my potions and elixirs work"

"Come again?"

"I send them potions and stuff to ease their aging though they are old in appearance they have vitality of men and woman in their 20s"

"I know what I am getting my parents for Christmas"

Sersi laughed then he looked out the window

"My, My look who it is?"

Gerald looked and saw the three witches camping about 12 feet from Sersi's protection magic

"Fuck they know we are here?" said Gerald

"Don't worry they can't see hear smell feel or even taste us we could be cooking food in front of them and they wouldn't know"

"Ok" said Gerald Sleepily

"You need rest we will talk in the morning"

"No I should stand guard spell or no spell"

"Somius"

Gerald eyes fell heavy and soon he was snoring

With another wave Gerald vanished

Sersi alone remain he knew he could take all three of them Olga and Miriam were easy Helga played dirty he would need full focus on that bitch.

But that was a fight for another day, today was for sneaking and eavesdropping casting a spell he was able to listen in.

"For fuck's sake not a trace not one we followed the magic in circles oooohhhhh if I didn't have incompetence for a family we have found them by now"

"But Helga you know about Protection magic even if we did know were they are the magic will hide them forever if possible" said Olga

"AAHHHH"

Helga threw a fireball setting trees nearby on fire

"I fucking know that you dumb fucking bitch I mean we could have broken the spell by now and have found and turn those idiots into toads by now."

Toads how original classic Helga toads where her best Transformational Magic where he turned people into yaks or crows hell even dogs under his magic.

"Oh Olga, Helga have a drink he will clam you I have wine ales, beer even sherry"

"Miriam did you even remember to pack food"

"Why yes"

Baroness Miriam reach in the bag pulling out more liquor and stuff

*Good Lord I knew she liked the sauce but not this much* thought Sersi

Little did he knew her daughters thought the same thing

Helga shook her head

"Pathetic, real pathetic Miriam"

Helga snapped her fingers food appeared hot and ready to eat.

"Oh yummy Helga" said Olga

"Yeah well eat up then we sleep we will search early in the morning" said Helga chewing on chicken

"Ok but still Helga it's been weeks and even I know that curse well enough to know that not even strong willed Arnold can survive it"

"If they made it to Sersi he's alive and will be well soon I know it"

"And….what if they didn't I mean we are witches and we can't find him they don't have magic what chance do they have to find them"

"I know Gerald he will find Sersi, besides I sure he has sensor magic probably spotted them the moment they enter the forest"

"Oh my hic he's like his ma strong and beautiful use to turn teacups in rats in second year by third she mastered magic had to help me with my studies going to be the world's strongest sorceresses we were she had went off for a year to train with her mother then I met Bob and Derek your father was young not yet Baron and Derek the finest young sorcerer in all the world he did magic like we never seen the next Merlin they called him"

"Geez Miriam sounds like you were in love with him or something" said Helga

"Oh I was in fact we dated for a while two years I loved him very much but alas it wasn't meant to be" sighed Miriam

"What happen mother?"

"Amora or as she was known as Amora the Enchantress she came back a full fledge sorceress me I was still lagging behind"

The listeners Sersi included noted the sound of jealously in the Baroness's voice

"Anyway Amora and Derek fell in love he gently dumped me I married the Baron and he married Amora you know Helga you and Sersi are very close in birthdays only two weeks apart"

"Yeah I know you always had our parties on the same day"

*The only reason anyone came to mine was because of him*

"Anyway how do we find them I tired sensing all night but I kept getting faint traces from over here there everyone moaned Olga

"I got an old spell that will temporary break any spell curses any magic in the area heh not even old Sersi has the power to fool this spell" said Helga

"Really ok let's do it now"

"We can't we have to wait till dawn and at least till she sobers up"

Sersi tensed as he watched as they talk more then went to sleep Now was time to move

Sersi got up and walked into his potions lab gathering the items necessary he sat them down and went outside waving his hands and muttering incantations his gardens everything that was outside went inside if he was going to move them he needed to do it now

He took all the potions and throw them into the cauldron it turn a rather nasty color

"Five minutes then your ready"

"Sersi"

The enchanter yelp and turned for a brief moment he thought Helga found her way in but a even greater surprise

"Arnold what in the hell sneaking up on a witch I could curse you"

Arnold smirked

"Been there"

"Oh right anyway back to bed before your wounds open again"

"What are you doing" said Arnold looking at the brew

"About to move your wife and her family is out there preparing a big spell that will reveal our hiding place if I don't move now"

"Helga that fucking bitch I will burn her myself"

Sersi looked up shock

"Oh my then she did curse you?"

"Yes I think it was an accident but I don't care"

"You don't?"

Arnold grasped Sersi's hand

"Sersi Deveraux will you do me the honor of allowing me your hand in marriage"

"Oh Arnold what about your knighthood Helga and my banishment?"

"I no longer wish to marry Helga it's you I love and I spoke to the queen she said you were allowed home and if my Knights don't like it well fuck them" said Arnold

Blue eyes stared up at brown

"Sir Arnold I would be honored to marry you sir Football head"

Arnold bent down and kissed Sersi filled with love and passion

"Enough I must hurry the spell is ready but we still have much to talk about my husband"

"Indeed my enchanter"

Sersi went back to work the potion was ready now all he needed were the right words

He spoke in Latin then in a language far dead then anything the potion glowed then turned purple then in a swirling motion

Arnold watched in awe and amazement Helga could never pull anything off like this

He turn and saw Sersi's protective enchantments he has set up start to brake Helga and family bolted up and she cursed Arnold stooped down able to see her as she cast spell after spell curse after curse but Sersi's home had it's own protections long set by him enforced monthly if Helga hand more time to prepare she might have stood a chance.

"ARNOLD!"

Her screamed was loud and vicious she hadn't seen him but called him anyway as he the house even the old pick up truck had vanished leaving only the woods and the three witches behind

The house reappeared in another meadow about an hour away from Bimoral where in a nice but tardy inn Boron Bob or Big Bob Pataki sat in one of the booths eating a huge meal he was worried it seems as though his plans went though the roof nothing was working out when he was young he was told that a young sorceress of great renown would be his wife he thought that was the current Baroness but he should have married Amora a witch of renown parentage (her parents where all magical while Miriam was a half-witch).

After they were married they had daughters no sons one nearly perfect but too kind to do any harm one willing to do anything for power but barely had any just when you think it couldn't get worse the witch he was supposed to marry has a very powerful son who could fuck up his plans even banished his powers pose a threat.

As for Arnold well he never like the man anyway he was like his father a good for nothing as for his mother we she was rich like I could run a kingdom rich but she her husbands and Sersi's parents disappeared so did their house and fortune all just vanished Bob had hired the best sorcerers in the lands no magic could locate the loot no doubt enchanted in till he got hitch most families where like that.

But he had a plan wed Helga to the fool get his money then kill him but his foolish daughter might have done number 2 if she did there will be hell to pay but if he survived then he would wipe his memory then wed them soon as possible he also needed to make sure that Black fool didn't come near Sersi he couldn't afford to have Sersi back in the picture using his magic Baron Bob confused Arnold's love for Sersi for Helga.

But if they reached him Sersi could brake the spell perhaps not even realizing it but still he alone could realize what he was up to and though he was powerful even Sersi couldn't stand up to the power he was after.

"Morning Bob"

Ah speak of the devils

"Well did you find him"

"Found them and lost them" said Helga

And she recounted the night's event

"How the hell could you not see he was twelve feet in front of you?"

"Simple, magic Bob Protection spells make it difficult to find things even people and now he has moved so we can't find them again"

"Sorry dad we tired we really did maybe they are not to far away"

"They could be on the moon for fuck's sake" said Helga as she bit into a sausage she needed to think, her husband to be didn't see her cast the spell and he was unconscious so he never saw her at the house either yes she good for a while.

"Anyway Helga talk to that nerd see what she knows Olga you do the same with that sorceress club of yours and Miriam talk to the local drunks see if they know anything" said Bob

"Right" said the woman

"Ok meet back here in an hour"

Each of the family went their own way

Helga teleported into her friends house

"Phoebe wake up where the fuck are ya"

"Here Helga what's wrong"

"Has that half-wit husband come to you or contacted you?" said Helga

"No and I am so worried I haven't seen since that night" said the young Japanese girl

"Mmmm ale and food now" said Helga

"Yes miss"

Ever since they were kids Phoebe has been bullied by other kids because her father came from across the seas the only nice ones where Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Sersi both Helga and Sersi went off to sorcery school she had wanted to go but alas she had no talent for that sort of thing she could small things like clean house and other domestic things but no real magic like changing the weather or cursing people.

"Phoebe hurry up"

"Coming"

She hurried back into the room the items in questioned

"Good now to the window"

"The window?"

"Yes"

With a few chosen words the window glowed hot pink

"A old scrying spell now let's watch"

The spell was designed to use the window to see into far off towns and cites any skilled witch could use it and it was one of Helga's favorite spell she used it since she learned of it

"MMM if I was them were would I be?"

"Would this be useless against protection magic"

"Yes but they have to leave sometime" said Helga

It was only a question of finding the right town or city then waiting they wouldn't risk coming not without a plan Helga knew she couldn't see into his house because any witch or wizard would have basic protection she could see into any non magical dwelling as long as the owners didn't hire another wizard or witch to protect it.

"You know it's times like this I wish I studied more protection charms then I could firuge out how to work around them"

"I could read upon them if you want"

"Very good then re-tale everything"

Back in Sersi home

Everyone was gathered around waiting what Arnold had to say

"Dear Arnold what happen to you I up with worry" said Ronda

"I was cursed by Helga"

Everyone but Sersi and Gerald gasped

"Okay here's what happen"

Three weeks ago right after Arnold left

It was a long day after Gerald, he thought on what he said he needed to make things right he needed to find Sersi but first he needed to make a pit stop.

After he been to see the queen….

He walked over to The Baron's home to tell them the wedding the engagement was off.

Before he could knock he hear loud voices from the window

"I told that fucking witch to wait before she killed him lucky I got her to do mind wipes"

"I see so who got the blame"

Arnold knew that voice it was some sleaze name Vinnie

"A local girl only eleven and they burned her up just last night the granddaughter of a local witch"

"Oh well see no harm Olga gets the wealth everything"

"Yes she does but only after Bob fixed for fuck's sake what is wrong with you can't find decent witches I told you to let me kill him"

Arnold froze he knew that voice it was his wife to be or ex-wife to be Helga

A new voice entered

"I don't see what this had to do with rising The Nazgûl anyway"

"Simple the Viscount's family holds a mystical jewel which is essential to the ritual"

"And in case the plan fails we can have money to hide with" said Helga

"Oh hicup ok" said the drunken Baroness

"Oh brother why I did I marry you"

Arnold couldn't believe it his almost family was planning on rising these evil creatures which almost destroyed the world once he needed to tell someone and fast

He moved quietly as he couldn't afordd to be stopped

"Hey Big Bob we have an Intruder"

"What Helga sic him"

"Whatever I am not a dog"

None the less she vanished and reappeared and with but a few words she knew by heart she curse the person

"Take that you wretched mother-Arnold?"

It took all his strength but he punched Helga and ran for it the cruse slowly taking effect he got home in time but the spell took to much out him he could only see darkness ahead.

Present

"And that is all I know" said Arnold

The whole room was slenirt the fire cracking in the back was that could be seen or heard

"Oh my god are they nuts those monster nearly kill us last time" said Ronda

"Oh man we are gonna die"

"I want my mommy"

"Gosh fellas what are we gonna do?"

"Simple we fight back" said Sersi

"I agree they must be stopped Sersi protection magic lots of it I don't wish to be found we need a plan"

Sersi went out side and begin

"Salvio Hexia, Cave Inimicum, Protego, Protego Duo, Protego Horribilis , Protego Totalum, Repello Inimicum Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Muffliato"

A powerful magic shield appeared covering the area no non-magical or magical person could see them or hear them

"That should do it"

He looked in time to see a familiar wave of magic appear it seems he acted none to soon,

"Helga"

He went back inside

"Helga almost spotted us" he said

"So soon?"

"An old scrying spell she wouldn't have seen us inside but she could have seen us outside"

Arnold looked at his fiancée and said "Can you keep us hidden?

"For as long as I can"

"But what about outside I mean we have to leave at sometime" said Gerald

"Correct mummy and daddy will be so worried about me" said Ronda

Sersi nodded

"I have just the thing don't worry but first this"

He pulled out a scroll and a pen

"We must make a vow to keep ourselves safe right now we have no poof and for now we have keep this a secret for now this is enchanted vowing you to speak of this to no one save any potential allies"

He signed his name and it glowed next was Arnold then Gerald and one after another the others signed as well after Sid signed his name the scroll vanished

"We will need more help we can't do this alone" said Arnold

"Yes I will gather as many witches as I can I still have some old we can trust" said the sorcerer

"Indeed we will do our best as well"

There was a flash of light and around there necks were pendants glowing slightly

"This charms are imbued with the most powerful protection magic there is as long as you are true to the cause they will protect you" said Sersi

"Great now I have to get to Phoebe I am sure there will be questions but what of Helga and her family"

"Not much we can do now but when we get back I will announce I will no longer marry Helga"

"Wonderful" said Ronda she never like that blond bitch anyway

For two more hours they made plans then using a portal went back to Bimoral

"Its odd my love" said Sersi

"What?"

"Here I thought the next time I see you there would be trouble and look I was right"

Aronld laughed

"Yes as you always were"

For a moment they smiled at one and another

"My love we must hurry go with Gerald I must see Lila and Patty we need all the sorcery we can get for this"

With a farewell kiss they parted Sersi alone remained he sat down and thought he needed a disguised while he was no longer banished Helga and the others will take his hide if they can

"Illusion Deillusion"

Another flash of light in place of a handsome young god was an old hideous crone she looked in the mirror and crackled

"Now that's a witch god I hope I am not this ugly when I am old oh well off to Lila's"

**CHARACTER PORFILE**

**Name- **Sersi Deveraux

**Power Class- **8

**Age: **19

**Height: **6'2

**Characteristics: **He is a tall statuesque and stately beautiful young man with a muscular body with an elegant figure similar to a model' with long flowing silkily hair and slender blue eyes He is a stately extremely beautiful young man with a muscular body with long flowing silkily blonde hair and slender icy blue eyes and very white, even teeth he is a extremely beautiful young man, who seems serene as well as intimidating he has both masculine and feminine features makes him was a breathtakingly beautiful , and caught a good deal of attention from males and females . He has an air of grace that made him seem like he was gliding when he walking, and seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow. and very white, even teeth. His beauty "usually dimmed everyone else by comparison

he didn't mean to be beautiful, he just was but on rare occasion , "it beautified everybody it fell upon." It's to the point he is magically seductive to almost all.

**Personality- **He is calm and calculating, he can charming manipulative, devious and persuasive when he wants to be but he is also overconfident and thinks he can do just about anything by himself. He can be very arrogant, treating his allies with various degrees of disrespect treating them like

slaves and flunkies

**Eyes: **Blue

**Hair: **Platinum blond

**Weight: **200 lbs

**Unique Traits- **Sersi is one of the most aesthetically beautiful male in existence of Western Civilization. He is extraordinarily beautiful, perfectly proportioned, and possesses no physical flaws whatsoever. By the standards of the Western civilization on Earth, he is the epitome of male beauty and one of the most aesthetically perfect male beings in existence

**Powers: **Sersi has the natural ability to psychically project thoughts into the minds of others, and otherwise seduce subjects he was also born with the affinity to manipulate magic. Descendent of Circe a upper-level sorceress herself as such Sersi has nearly limitless magical power. One of his primary powers were his abilities to tap and manipulate mystical forces of the universe he's shown the ability to project his image, voice, and energy bolts over long distances. His most popular ability is his power to alter the forms of beings. With a gesture, he can transform humans into animals, usually one comparable to the attitude, appearance or personality of his victims. He is more beautiful than any person can imagine. His unique genetic structure allows him to use the magic he was born with as well as learned magic he is very adept in the use of sorcery and is able to manipulate ambient magical energy for a variety of effects including powerful bolts of energy, protective shields, illusions, levitation, teleportation, conjuration, inter-dimensional travel, transmutation, regeneration, time-disruption, mind control, sleep induction, and the implantation of suggestions in people's mind without them noticing. He has enchanted his lips so that a single kiss is sufficient to make virtually anyone a slave to his will, obedient to his every command for about a month. Subsequent kisses enable him to dominate someone's will indefinitely. His appearance alone has allowed him to enslave several beings and even be worshiped. His knowledge of arcane lore enables him to cast spells with a variety of specific effects. Among the many spells he has employed include illusion-casting, paralysis, deflection of matter and energy, time control, Sleep spells, His mastery of magic also grants his a wide range of other powers: Flight, weather control, healing, illusion casting, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, size alteration, spectral sight, mystical invulnerability, probability manipulation, memory manipulation (erasing people's memories)

**Psychic Seduction- **The ability to psychically project thoughts into the minds of others, and otherwise seduce subjects. Also called Subliminal Seduction, Psychic Seduction with this ability can project sexual thoughts to the minds of others, can speak with subliminal seductive power behind each word, and stimulate the brain's pleasure centers by touch, voice or thought. This can be used to attract and seduce any subject he desires, because the subject receiving the thoughts would believe they were the ones thinking them. He has a number of variations of this power

**Hypnotic Beauty**- also known as _Blinding Beauty_ is the ability to stun subjects with his unnaturally good looks (trapping them in the thought of his beauty like a deer in headlights, similar to Mesmerization or Stupefaction). He also tends to use his good looks for seductive purposes (often by somehow subliminally bringing attention to their aesthetically-pleasing features), to reach his goals. Not to mention, subliminal power allows him to be perceived as beautiful or handsome by all who look at him.

**Hypnotic Charm**- also known as _Animal Magnetism_ is the ability to hypnotically cause subjects to like him, trust him, respect him and become doting sycophants that will do anything to please him. This can inspire either like of an innocent sort (to make befriending people easier) or sexual desire, depending on his will the ability to manipulate the energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle but powerful influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Jason to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. Sometimes the he also exerts subliminal power by saying certain words ("like", "love", "want", "desire", "please", "pleasure", "happy", more sexual terms and the like).

**Hypnotic Medium** - the ability to channel his hypnotic powers through an object. The most common object to use is a pendulum with a jewel or gem on it (though other media can be used, even a pinwheel or the like). The gem channeling Sersi's subliminal power, combined with the swinging of the pendulum (or whatever other medium), work together to induce a hypnotic trance of extreme suggestibility. This ability is often accompanied by using his Hypnotic Stare or his Hypnotic Voice for added trance-inducing effect

**Hypnotic Song-** Sersi has the ability to vocally emit a beautiful song that entrances people and subliminally compels them to either follow any predetermined orders given by Sersi in the song, or to try to reach the source of the song, no matter what dangerous obstacles are in the way of the path (it may even just mesmerize a subject or make them want to dance) he possesses the abilities of a siren, including to affect people with his song, which reflects his mood - his song usually causes abrupt lust in a subject, but a song sung while he cries will cause acute despair

**Hypnotic Stare** **or Hypnotic Gaze**_**-**_The ability to place subjects into a hypnotic trance by looking them in the eyes. This seemingly-simple locking of gazes deactivates the inhibitions of subjects (thus placing them into a state of extreme suggestibility, while sometimes also producing mindless effects within the subject's mind similar to the ability Mesmerization or Stupefaction) so Ivan can more easily command or compel them; this superhuman ability is often accompanied by Hypnotic Voice, to make the Ivan's hypnotism a bit more effective.

**Hypnotic Touch **or** Tactile Hypnosis-** The ability to place subjects into a hypnotic trance by touching them. Through the same touch, the user delivers the geass for the subject to carry out; this method requires no overt vocalization (no message needs to be given out loud) and the geass lasts until the deed is carried out or until they are told to stop (or that they've completed the task). This type of hypnosis often allows one to bypass abilities like Perspicuity and the like (because the compulsion bypasses the brain and goes straight to the nerves to be carried out; when the subject feels the user's touch, they also receive the compulsion

**Trance Inducing-** the psychic ability to induce an altered state of consciousness in subjects' minds. This ability makes the subject's minds significantly weaker, making Hypnotism, Psychic Persuasion and other types of mental compulsion significantly easier. This ability could make foes more susceptible to mental domination or influence, or make allies more receptive to any mental abilities they might have (if used on a precog, it makes a vision more likely to occur; if used on a superhuman with Feral Mind, it makes them more likely to rage, etc.). However, it also makes subjects more likely to become possessed.

**Persuasion- **The power to force others to obey his vocal imperatives. Also known as Psychic Suggestion. the ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to his will, effectively and plant irresistible commands into another person's mind, making it seem as if their actions came from their own ideas and intentions, instead of the intentions of others. It can also be used to create can compel people by speaking irresistible commands. The victims are unable to disobey the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. He can even persuade people into hurting or killing themselves, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of (ex. flight). Strong willed subjects may be able to resist this power but Sersi can vocally command a person to do Sersi's bidding. He can command the victim to fight on the Sersi's behalf. And command an army effectively gaining obedient minions. He can command other super-powered beings effectively gaining uses of the victims powers and control his opponents.

**Charisma**- a trait found in certain human personalities usually including extreme charm and a 'magnetic' quality of personality and appearance along with innate and powerfully sophisticated personal communicability and persuasiveness however his is increased to a supernatural level . Though very difficult or even impossible to define accurately, charisma is often used to describe an (elusive, even undefinable) personality trait that often includes the seemingly 'supernatural' or uncanny ability to lead, charm, persuade, inspire, and/or influence people. Sersi is considered an extremely charismatic individual due in large part to his beauty and attractiveness, wealth, intelligence and his ability to command respect in social circles

**Enchanting-**The ability to bend someone to Sersi 's will by manipulating their sex drive and radiating false feelings of love, friendship, happiness and other positive emotions through various mediums. Similar to Persuasion but stronger. His able to enchant someone with his mere presence. This works with the users sexuality (though gives no heed to the wishes of the person being lured) although this is not always the case, Jason has the power to lure and seduce by merely walking into a room

**Empathy**: A telepathic talent which enables him to sense the emotions and feelings of all living creatures (from people, to animals, to plants) and can broadcast his own feelings to influence other people's emotions. The psychic power in which he can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others Jason can read and mirror the feelings of others without reading apparent symptoms. He can cause others to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actual hiding another. Over a long period time of advancement in the power can result in taping into other's powers (if super human) and defending himself from other's powers. experience the emotions of others without direct contact with them, as if they were actually feeling what one was feeling and for the same reasons. Empaths are also said to be able to use their power to heal people, by using the Empath's intimate knowledge of what the person is feeling or has gone through and offering them advice or comfort. Empaths with a advanced form of this power can use others or an individuals own emotions to incapacitating or even kill that said person. He can do this by flooding an individuals minds with their reflected emotions and overloading their brains with memories of people they've hurt and forcing them to feel the fear that their victims felt.

-Find hidden emotions

-Promote interpersonal understanding.

-Force a target person display unwanted emotions

**Empathic Manipulation **The power to control and modify the emotions and moods of others with his mind**. **Also known as Pathokinesis or Emotional Manipulation Jason has the ability to psychically manipulate the emotions of others. With a thought, he could make a brave man to panic, or cause people to be happy, angry, sad, or even fall in love. With this ability he could cause emotions to arise, negate emotions, or even overload the emotions of another (causing mental breakdowns). This ability could be used to cheer up friends or even afflict enemies. A telepathic talent which enables him to sense the emotions and feelings of all living creatures (from people, to animals, to plants) and can broadcast her own feelings in order to influence other people's emotions. He can cause targets to feel uptight, scared, happy or relaxed. This versatile power may be used to make friends as a manner of Social Cloaking or to enliven slacking allies. Potent emotions like love and loathing are more difficult to cause but can be extremely useful. He is able to cause targets to laugh or cry uncontrollably, or alter ones ability to feel any emotion comes the ability to change and understand the emotions of others humans or animals. Jason can cause targets to feel uptight, scared, happy or relaxed and Potent emotions like love and loathing are more easy to cause but are extremely useful. Is able to cause targets to laugh or cry uncontrollably, or alter one's ability to feel any emotion.

-Sersi can cause a person to feel in love, angry or afraid.

-Sersi can grow stronger when a person is in a specific emotion.

-Sersi can drain a person's emotions.

**Rage Inducement**: Sersi can induce feelings of anger, may cause targets to go into uncontrollable fits of rage

**Pleasure Sensitivity**: Causes targets to feel extremely happy, may cause some to replicate love.

**Lackadaisical**: Sersi can cause others not to feel the need to do anything, may drive some into sleep.

**Skeptic Activation**: Targets begin questioning things, but may drive them to disbelieve anything.

**Greif Saturation**: Targets feel deep sadness, even sorrow, which may lead them to suicidal thoughts.

**Fear Masking**: Sersi can cause targets to bravery, or be extremely frightened, too bold, or too meek.

**Charmspeak- **Charmspeaking is a very powerful and rare gift . Charmspeaking is a type of hypnotism in which the speaker can be sometimes unaware of, it allows the user to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want. The strength of the command depends on the tone and the emotion of the Sersi's voice. Eventually charmspeak wears off and the person has no recollection why they even did what they were commanded to do. Ivan is usually not trying to put any power into his words though he can still charmspeak other people. This is the ability to speak with a calm and soothing voice which places subjects into a state of extreme suggestibility; this is considered the normal hypnotism (as it is the most common) and it has effects which are capable of being mimicked or being learned by non-super-humans (although some with this ability can perform it with far more ease, or they may have a permanently-hypnotic voice, so anything that they say can catch the attention of those within the Jason's proximity and sound agreeable to those who hear him). One under the control of this ability could only perform the mental and physical faculties that he is able to do already, such as acting like a chicken or reliving old memories (dying of one's own accord, controlling involuntary functions or holding one's breath for hours). However, this ability could be used for Post-Hypnotic Suggestion, so that the suggestion made during the hypnotism

**Pheromone Control-**Ability to generate and control pheromones which may have various effects. Sersi can psychically manipulate his own pheromones as well as the pheromones of others for his own purposes. Sersi can exude pheromones from the skin or mouth (via Kiss or by blowing). With this ability, he could release pheromones that do everything from inducing attraction between subjects (or within a subject for himself), to exuding amounts of pheromones strong enough to induce sleep, change emotions and draw crowds. Jason has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even superhuman senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. These pheromones may induce a pleasure, or may put subjects into a state of high suggestibility (either of which is useful for mind control). Other uses of these pheromones can be used to mark territory (causing people to feel the compulsion to not go into a certain area), or to leave a pheromone path which others can follow in order to find Him. Jason's pheromones can even increase stamina, slightly stimulate the healing process or (if used offensively) cause foes to become disoriented, violent or extremely sick. He can issue a gas that makes people who inhale it more prone to seduction or suggestions. The victims are still in control of their conscious, but have weakened discipline. Jason is able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so as well as his Hypnotic Charm.

**Illusory Pheromones-** A sub-par of his pheromones the power to generate pheromones that alters the perception of others Sersi sends forth a cloud of gas from the wrist when which inhaled can alter peoples' perception of reality. The subject's imagination goes wild with their own hallucinations, but Jason can fabricate illusions based on what pheromones where generated. Inducing this ability onto another can trick the mind into seeing illusions, fake scents, and sensations. His ability transforms its form based on what the induced subject expects to witness within the illusion.

**Death Factor:** Sersi can emit lethal poison (death spores) from his body. These spores result in the weakness or death of anybody in his vicinity. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Normal humans can be killed or incapacitated after a matter of seconds of exposure, while a being with exceptionally accelerated healing powers and physical stamina can sustain exposure for minutes or hours.

**Sorcery**: Sersi is a very powerful magician particularly in love magic. He is able to summon and command the undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats, he is a skilled and extremely powerful practitioner of magic capable of flight, telekinesis, regeneration, superhuman strength, teleportation, telepathy, force field projection, energy manipulation, invisibility, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, clairvoyance, precognition, portal creation, and mind control. Adept at performing spells, rituals, and transmogrifications. Sensing (Magic, ghosts and other magical and non magical beings ), Prophetic dreams, Creation of Life forms, Reincarnation ,Premonitions, portal creation, and mind control. Genius-level intellect in the fields of Sorcery, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Spells, Cruses and Herbology. He is capable of manipulating dark magic in order to perform cloaking spells and other incantations, Sense sources of magical power and imbue other beings with raw, highly addictive magical energies and exert a level of control over said energy. And has powerful Celestial magic (sun, star, planetary and moon magic). Sersi is also able to manipulate ambient magical energy for a variety of effects including powerful bolts of energy, protective shields, illusions, levitation, teleportation, conjuration, inter-dimensional travel, transmutation, regeneration, time-disruption, mind control, sleep induction, and the implantation of suggestions in people's mind without them noticing

**Sorcery and Magical Energy Manipulation: **Sersi has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes. His known abilities include the ability to fire powerful beams of concussive force, generate highly durable force fields, bestow superhuman attributes to living beings or inanimate objects, teleport across dimensions and augment his physical attributes temporarily. He can also bring inanimate objects to life, or mystically imbue objects or beings with specific but temporary powers he can also manipulate magical energy, i.e. deflecting or casting spells this is done by manipulating the ambient mystical energy of the universe, along with local magical energy, he can perform a great many functions. Commonly he uses Mystic Bolts, Transmutation, Conjuring of objects, Hypnotism he can also alter his appearance, taking the shape of other humanoid beings or teleport himself across great distances. One of the main aspects of his magic has been the enhancement of his natural beauty and allure so that men and women, mortal or otherwise, are overwhelmed with desire for him. He has enchanted his lips so that a single kiss is sufficient to make virtually anyone a slave to his will, obedient to his every command, for about a month. Subsequent kisses enable him to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. His knowledge of arcane lore enables him to cast spells with a variety of specific effects. Elemental Magic, Transformational Magic. Transfiguration Magic Sorcery. Spell-Casting, Occultism ,Ritualism ,Witchcraft Witchery, Wizardry, Illusion-Casting, Life Magic, Death Magic, Creation Magic, Destruction Magic, Teleportation Magic, Life-Force Control & Manipulation ,Dowsing Clairvoyance ,Extrasensory Perception. Runic Magic Aura-Reading, Auramancy, Aura Control/Manipulation ,Divination, Healing Magic, Mediumship ,Shapeshifting Scrying, Hydromancy ,Pyromancy, Geomancy, Areomancy Levitation Magic, Retrocognition ,Curses ,Charms ,Hexes Jinxes ,Enchantments ,Remote Viewing, Sensing, Advanced Intuition, Spiritual Powers/Abilities Purification Capabilities, Reality-Warping, Nature Control & Manipulation, Ancient Runes

**Magical mastery-**He is considered by many to be one of the most powerful wizards of his time, and his extraordinary powers are greatly admired and greatly feared by many, even others of outstanding magical talented. Headmaster Giovanni Zatara originally considered him magically proficient but only a mid-level mage, but now considers Sersi one of the most powerful practitioners of sorcery and a potential Sorcerer Supreme. His knowledge and power is great enough to hold his own against the likes of other sorcerers and was generally considered (Wrongly) to be the most dangerous Dark Wizard who had ever existed he has claimed he had experimented and pushed the boundaries of magic farther than they had ever been pushed. Zatara himself also stated that Sersi's knowledge of magic was more extensive than any wizard alive, and that even some of the most powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be effective against him

**Dark Magic Masterly**-Although not a true Dark Wizard Sersi is considered to be the most powerful practitioner of the Dark Arts the world had ever known. Besides developing Dark spells, hexes, charms, and jinxes, he has a masterful knowledge of the most unknown and complex magic capable of a Dark wizard

**Shape-shifting: **He possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects He has become such animals such as a snake, eagle, mouse and bee, gaining the basic natural abilities inherent in each form. While he can take on the likeness of another witch, giant or human, he will not necessarily gain the special physical or mental powers of the being he imitates. Sersi can also transform external objects into other forms and substances by magic; for instance, he has turned clouds into dragons. As an enchanter he is cable of changing his form to whom ever or whatever anther person is attracted to

**Charms and Curses: **Sersi is very proficient in the use of curses and charms having put various charms, spells, and enchantments on non-magical objects and can enchant others into loving and obeying him without question he is well learned and masterful of Charms, enchantments and bewitchments, ranging from conjuring simple decorations, the most powerful love spells and the most powerful and complex protective and destructive spells known to man. This can be seen when he charmed a car to be able to fly and become invisible and curses as he uses on other to control, torture or kill them in a instant.

**Effect Field Projection-**the ability to emit a spherical field wherever he wishes that applies a specific effect to all inside the field.

**-Acceleration field:** All inside this field are accelerated and move at greatly enhanced speeds.

**-Deceleration field: **Causes subjects inside the field to be slowed down significantly. Does not slow down time, only resists physical movement.

-**Geriatric field: **Causes subjects inside the field to age rapidly. Upon leaving the field, age is restored unless the affected subject dies while inside.

**-Degradation field: **All subjects inside this field are slowly eroded until they are reduced to dust. Effect reverses if the subject exits the field before death.

**-Blackening field: **This field is completely black and absorbs all light and radiation. All inside this field are rendered totally blind and temperatures inside the field are well below zero, possibly hitting zero degrees Kelvin. (Absolute zero.)

**-Nightfall field: **This field blocks enough light and heat to make it appear as if it were night inside the field. Can block intense light or heat, rendering all inside the field safe from extremely high temperatures.

-**Disassembly field: **Anything inside this field is instantly taken apart piece by piece, with the individual parts floating within the field for easy handling or inspection. Can be used on living creatures, although disassembly doesn't kill them. (Hearts still beat, lungs still contract, etc.)

**-Impact shifting field: **Anything inside this field will have reduced/ increased impact force without changing its speed. A train going full speed could hit the user with the force of a paper ball, or a paper ball could hit a subject with the force of a train at full speed.

**-Dilation field: **This field can increase specific traits of everything inside it. It can increase a person's intelligence, strength, awareness, etc.

**-Temperature field: **This field can maintain a temperature predetermined by Sersi . Could have temperatures varying from 5,000 degrees to absolute zero.

**-Safe zone: **This field protects it's occupants from environmental hazards. (dust, rain, heat, cold, etc.)

**-Personal gravity field: **This field allows Sersi to generate gravity around the objects without actually affecting them . Sersi can cause objects to orbit around him in this field, or shift his center of gravity to walk on walls or ceilings.

-**Distortion field: **Any projectiles that hit this field are curved around it, then continue on their original path and trajectory. Non-projectiles are simply not allowed to enter it.

**-Illusory field: **This field bends light inside it, so the user can change the appearance of subjects inside the field, without actually changing them. Can also be used to become invisible.

**-Repulsor field: **Causes subjects entering the field to be pushed away, like magnetic repulsion.

**-Tractor field: **Anything that enters this field is pulled to its center. The user can vary the force that the field pulls with from a gentle tug, to a violent force.

**-Deflection field: **Works like a stereotypical force-field. It blocks subjects from getting into the field, protecting it's occupants.

**-Entrapment field: **Works like a two-way force-field. Subjects cannot enter or exit the field, trapping subjects inside it. Air is still allowed to permeate it.

**-Life support field: **Creatures inside this field are sustained by the field itself. They don't need to eat, drink, sleep, and the field generates a breathable atmosphere within.

**-Magic field: **the effect of this field has magical effects such as protection of curses and charms or a field which drives demons away.

**-Enemy field: **targets inside the field feels antagonistic towards one another and are compelled to fight each other. '

**-Healing field: **This field heals all subjects inside it or their wounds.

**-Surgical field: **The occupants of this field are sedated, scanned, and "operated on" to heal extreme injury.

**-Vacuum field: **This creates within it a perfect airless space. Can be used to suffocate foes.

**-Shelter field: **This field keeps out anyone the user considered an "unwanted guest." It also keeps a constant, comfortable temperature inside it. It may be unable to be seen through, but the inside might resemble a common home. It can also produce food and water for the field's occupants.

**Life-Force Absorption**: Sersi by psionically draining the life forces of other human beings into himself, by physical touch. If he drained a person's entire life force from him or her, the victim dies and the victim's body crumbles into dust. He can be hurt or wounded but he can rejuvenate himself by absorbing more life force this power can extend to others.

**Necroplasmic Energy Manipulation:** He can absorb those remaining life energies released during death and convert them into bursts of explosive plasma or to temporarily reanimate someone, into a zombie under his control. He is apparently capable of creating hordes of zombies at once.

**Necromancy- **Sersi has the ability to raise the dead into zombies, as well as exert special control over undead creatures the discipline allows Sersi to harness the energy of the dead and manipulate it so that he can control darkness and shadows harness Some abilities that he can achieve are making them into solid projectiles, shadow blasts, whips and tendrils and many other things are able to cause dead beings to regain life, this life sometime being tied to the animator, or sometime being independent. Sersi can view spirits of ghosts (deceased) to communicate with them from their inhabiting area (i.e. limbo). These forms are described by others as "heavenly", "angels", "demonic forms". Sersi is capable of speaking inter-personally with spirits who have possessed inanimate objects and subjects or people. Jason is able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired he has dominion over the dead and demons. He naturally wields this demonic power and is able to use it for many effects including throwing black fireballs, (which turn any thing they touch into a liquid), summoning endless waves of the dead to fight for him, shadow manipulation (He is also able to summon and control, to a certain extent, monsters, particularly monsters that are native to the Underworld, such as hellhounds and the Furies. Many times he is shown using "dark energy" as a shield or an attack.

**Psychic Manifestations**: Ability to summon necroplasmic residue left behind by the death of living beings and manifest them as ghost-like entities to do his bidding, which was an overwhelming ability on an planet where 16 billion people died. Whether these were spirits of individuals or non-specific recombination's of spiritual remnants was never revealed. The psychic manifestations she summoned were transparent and floated about like traditional ghosts, as well as possessing the ability to become tangible or intangible upon will.

-Resurrect the dead

-Summon spirits and ghosts.

-Communicate with corpses

-Build an army of demons

-Communicate with the spirits of dead people.

-Summon Ghosts to do the his bidding.

-Sense the presence of supernatural forces.

-Banish Spirits from a specific place.

-Prevent spirits from doing a specific action.

-Summon spirits to possess other people.

-View the spirit world.

-Ability to create items ad weapons from shadows and darkness energy.

-Modification of his body through shadows and dark energy.

-Regeneration via shadows and dark energy.

-Ability to shoot bolts, blasts, orbs, beams of dark energy.

-Ability to absorb shadows and dark energy into the body to increase physical capabilities.

-Ability to create shadow and dark energy appendages.

-Ability to create incredibly strong and powerful barriers, shields, force-fields from shadows or dark energy.

-Ability to transform into a shadow to travel distances in short periods of time.

-Flight capabilities.

-Ability to create cages, binds, chains and other forms of bondage from shadows and dark energy.

-Manipulation of objects and people by surrounding or infusing them with shadows and dark energy.

-Invisibility via manipulation of shadows.

-Ability to create portals from shadows and dark energy for efficient transportation.

-Capability to absorb the life-force energy from living beings to greatly strengthen oneself via dark energy

-Ability to create paths of darkness and shadow energy for transportation.

-Become a being of dark energy

-Levitation

-Summon inter-dimensional demonic creatures out of pure darkness.

-Summon pillars and spikes of darkness.

-Umbrakinesis which is control over darkness and shadow for various uses such as solidifying it for attacks and to hide in it.

-Summoning or Destroying Skeleton Warriors.

-Banishing the dead.

-Releasing people who should have died .

-Knowing when a close person dies,

-Deep knowledge of the Underworld.

-Knows when a person's life is being judged in the Underworld.

-Can create fissures that swallows up creatures and traps them in the Underworld.

-Dark pyrokinesis, use of fire from the river Phlegethon (river of fire)

-Can call Stygian Iron from the Underworld.

-Radiates fear and death so intense that it can drive a person insane or stop their heart

-Resurrect others

-Summon spirits and ghosts.

-Communicate with corpses

-Build an army of the dead (Zombies, corpses and ghost)

**Penance Stare:** Sersi possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime.

**Darkness Teleportation: **ability to travel great distances in short amounts of time, by traveling between Earth and the Dark Zone.

**Darkness Constructs: **ability to create solid constructs out of shadows.

**Shadowland Demon Control: **ability to summon and command demonic creatures from the Dark Zone,

**Darkness Projection: **ability to project darkness

**Darkness Force-field: **ability to surround himself with a force field.

**Shadow Form**: Sersi possesses the power of shadows. He does this by tapping into the dark energy of a dimension known as the Shadowlands. Sersi can turn into a living, three-dimensional shadow by merging with his own shadow, turning it completely black. If he wished he could merge whatever he is wearing with his shadow as well. He can turn any part or all of his body two-dimensional. The full-range of Sersi's powers has yet to be revealed. In his shadow form he has the powers of:

**Intangibility: **Sersi is capable of passing through walls and people he could phase through solid matter by mentally shifting in the shadows around another object's as he moves forward.

**Shadow Control: **Sersi could animate the shadows of others.

**Shadow Possession: **Ability to possess people by taking possession of their own shadow.

**Darkforce Teleportation: **Sersi could also employ the Dark to teleport himself and others. by entering into the Dark dimension of origin, traversing a distance (which may or may not be the linear correspondent distance in this dimension) and reemerging in Earth's space.

**Soul Manipulation**: Ability to manipulate the souls of

living beings. This power allows him to steal, control, manipulate and alter souls, living or dead leaving their body lifeless he can also use this magic to peer into someone's soul or manipulate it. With this power can also be used to translate any language and make them instantly understandable he can also reveal the purity of the soul and with this his power to create forceful blasts known as Karmic Blasts which attack the spirit.

**Metamorphosis Projective Animal Metamorphosis: **a family tradition of sorts one of his most known and main feat is to turn objects and people alike into various sorts of animals and putting them under his control . He prefers to transform people into various animals. Some of his victims have become pigs, monkeys, large cats, boars and even birds and have retained their ability to think and sometimes even speak. In these forms, they are subjective to Sersi and often in a tranquilized state unable to retaliate. With another gesture, Sersi can restore his victims to normal.

**Matter Transmogrification**- Sersi can transform objects and beings into whatever form Sersi desires.

**Reality Alteration: **His sorcery allows him to manipulate reality through incantations and spells.

**Mind Control/Alter Minds**: Sersi can alter minds and control them utterly.

**Eldritch Blast or Magic Blasts: **Sersi can fire destructive magical energy blasts.

**Energy Construct Creation/Magical Shields: **Able to erect physical shields through his magic prowess.

**Sound Manipulation**: Sersi's shown the ability to project his voice over long distances with extreme pressure.

**Illusion Casting**: Capable of creating illusions.

**Teleportation: **Capable of tapping even cosmic energies, he could teleport between dimensions

**Alchemy**: Sersi can create potions to transform individuals or for granting power comparable to gods

**Weather Manipulation** - Using magic he is able to harness and manipulate the forces of nature. Mordred can summon lightning from a benign sky, manifest violent storms, call up freezing blizzards and bring all forms of precipitation to bear.

**Weaknesses **

**Higher-Level Magic**: If the magic power-level of his opponent is higher than his, then it would be extremely difficult for him to win a battle. In addition, it is difficult to impossible to affect a spell that was set in motion with higher-level magic.


End file.
